


Минимализм

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грелль и Ангелина после очередного убийства, совершённого Джеком Потрошителем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минимализм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minimalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936744) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead). 



> Этот перевод также размещён здесь [This translation also is posted here]: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4165634.

Кровяные кольца на воде. Больше воды, больше воды, в этот раз — тёплой. Прозрачные реки поверх кожи наших двух тел.

Первое полотенце. Больше ни одной капли на спине Ангелины. Её восхитительная бледная спина. Голубые вены под ней.

Второе полотенце над её головой. Мои пальцы глубоко во влажной махровой ткани. Её волосы под кончиками моих пальцев. Её приглушенные стоны от моего прикосновения.

Полотенце для моего тела. Гладкая, мокрая кожа — к сырой плоти, цветущей от потоков воды. Крови больше нет. Грязи больше нет. Лишь одно: наши чистые, освобождённые от греха незапятнанные тела.

Её рука — в моей. От ванной — к спальне. Мои лопатки на матрасе. Пальцы в простынях. Её уста — к моим, как волна против морской стены: мощная, но страстная, обыкновенная — и одновременно одна из наиболее крупных чудес этого мира.

Её руки в моих волосах. Остановка для дыхания. Её маленькие вздохи и тихое урчание. Мой язык поверх её плоти.

Мои руки на её бёдрах. Её тело — мой храм. Её имя — моя молитва.

Её взор на мне. Не окна души, нет. Серьёзное заблуждение Шекспира: моя госпожа, её глаза, безусловно, подобны солнцу. Нет, иначе: она более ошеломительна, более лучезарна... это практически невообразимо.

Бабочка на лёгком ветру, крылья под чрезмерно тёплыми лучами солнца. Приятно. Всеобъемлемость.

Мы двое — на её кровати, приглушенное дыхание из нашей груди. Мои глаза открыты, её — нет. Её тело напротив моего.

Моя Лаура. Моя муза. Моя донна анджеликата. Дьявольски поразительная женщина... Ангелина Дюллес вместо любого другого имени.

Бессмертна исключительно в моей памяти.


End file.
